customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 22 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the twenty-second silly note: Becket (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1998 VHS of Becket and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Doug's 1st Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # A Bug's Life Preview # Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue Preview # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # "On the Disney Channel" # Playhouse Disney Commercial # 1985, 1994 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1983 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. List of Time Warner Cable Kids Shows: Current * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-present) * Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present) * Animal Atlas (2013-present) * Arthur (1996-present) * Astroblast! (2014-present) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-present) * The Backyardigans (2011-present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-present) * Barney & Friends (2011-present) * Between the Lions (2011-present) * Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) * Boj (2014-present) * Caillou (2000-present) * Care Bears (1993-present) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present) * Charlie and Lola (2012-present) * The Chica Show (2013-present) * Chloe's Closet (2012-present) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-present) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present) * Connie the Cow (2002-present) * Curious George (2006-present) * Cyberchase (2014-present) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) * Dinopaws (2014-present) * Dinosaur Train (2009-present) * Doc McStuffins (2012-present) * The Doodlebops (2011-present) * The Doozers (2014-present) * Earth to Luna! (2014-present) * Eaten by Dogs (2006-present) * Elmo's World (1998-present) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present) * Finley the Fire Engine (2014-present) * Five Minutes More (2014-present) * Frances (2009-present) * Franklin and Friends (2011-present) * Franny's Feet (2006-present) * The Fresh Beat Band (2013-present) * Gaspard and Lisa (2012-present) * Gofrette (2012-present) * Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) * Guess with Jess (2012-present) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013-present) * The Hive (2014-present) * Justin Time (2012-present) * Kate & Mim-Mim'' (2015-present) * Lalaloopsy (2013-present) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-present) * LazyTown (2012-present) * Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-present) * Little Charley Bear (2014-present) * Little Charmers (2015-present) * Make Way for Noddy (2004-2008; 2013-present) * The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present) * Martha Speaks (2011-present) * Maryoku Yummy (2010-present) * Max and Ruby (2002-present) * Miffy and Friends (2003-present) * Mike the Knight (2012-present) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present) * My Little Pony (2011-present) * Octonauts (2012-present) * Odd Squad (2014-present) * Olivia (2012-present) * On Beyond Zebra (2012-present) * Pajanimals (2008-present) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) * Peg + Cat (2013-present) * Peppa Pig (2012-present) * Peter Rabbit (2013-present) * Play with Me Sesame (2007-present) * Poppy Cat (2011-present) * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-present) * Raggs (2012-present) * Rastamouse (2014-present) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-present) * Rob the Robot (2014-present) * Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present) * Roll Play (2012-present) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (2015-present) * Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present) * Sesame Street (1993-present) * Shaun the Sheep (2014-present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present) * Sid the Science Kid (2011-present) * Small Potatoes (2014-present) * Space Racers (2014-present) * Stella and Sam (2013-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-present) * Super Why! (2007-present) * Thomas & Friends (2012-present) * Timmy Time (2010-present) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-present) * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present) * Tree Fu Tom (2013-present) * Trucktown (2014-present) * VeggieTales (2011-present) * VeggieTales in the House (2015-present) * Wallykazam! (2014-present) * The Wiggles (2011-present) * Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present) * Wild Kratts (2011-present) * WordGirl (2012-present) * WordWorld (2007-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-present) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present) * Zack & Quack (2014-present) * Zerby Derby (2014-present) * Zou (2013-present) * Colby's Clubhouse (1998-present) '''Former' * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) * Animalia (2007-2009) * Animal Jam (2003-2005) * Babar (1993-1996) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007) * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006) * The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) * Boohbah (2003-2006) * Corduroy (2000-2001) * Dragon Tales (1999-2010) * Elliot Moose (2000-2001) * Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) * George Shrinks (2000-2006) * Ghostwriter (1993-1995) * The Hoobs (2001-2002) * It's a Big Big World (2006-2010) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005) * The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-2002) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997) * Little Bear (1995-1999) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) * Newton's Apple (1993-1998) * Panwapa (2008) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) * The Puzzle Place (1994-1998) * Reading Rainbow (1993-2008) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) * Shining Time Station (1993-1998) * Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) * Storytime (1994-1998) * Teletubbies (1998-2008) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005) * ToddWorld (2005) * Tots TV (1993-1998) * Wimzie's House (1997-2001) * Wishbone (1995-1998) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2013) * ZOOM (1999-2006) Look for The Busy World of Richard Scarry Adventures Series Wherever Videos are Sold. Including: * The Best Birthday Present Ever * Sergeant Murphy's Day Off * The Busiest Firefighters Ever * Mr. Frumble's New Cars * A Trip to the Moon * The Snowstorm * The Best Babysitter Ever * Summer Picnic * Sally's First Day of School * New Friend on the Block Pick Up Your Copies of Bananas in Pajamas Wherever Videos are Sold. Including: * Cuddles Avenue * Birthday Special Plus Coming Soon: * Pink Spots * Show Business Pick Up Your Copies of the Animal Show with Stinky and Jake on Home Video. Look For: * Zebra and Lion * Gorilla and Rhino I have other silly sounds in my Olympus Note Voice Recorder: * Scooby-Doo Live! - Musical Mysteries * Feline * Chia Pets * Busytown Mysteries, The Doodlebops and Liberty's Kids * Kangaroo * Just for Kids Home Video Megellan ripped off Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House!!! The Huggabug Club ripped Barney & Friends off!!! As to be expected, Aladdin came marching onto home video in the fall of 1993, to monumental sales totals of roughly 30,000,000 tapes sold in the US alone. The video also began the long string of promotional tie-ins with the studio's 32nd full-length animated film, The Lion King, and like Fantasia, 101 Dalmatians and Beauty and the Beast before it, had closing previews as well as Opening ones. *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *The Lion King Sneak Preview *"Now Available on Videocassette" *The Great Mouse Detective Preview *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo *"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Aladdin on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Aladdin Fights with Prince Achmed/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Princess Jasmine's Dream *The Sultan and Jafar's Conversation/Jasmine Runs Away *Trouble at the Marketplace/Jafar's Evil Plan *Aladdin Arrested/Jasmine Confronts Jafar *Aladdin Escapes with an Old Man *The Cave of Wonders *A Narrow Escape *The Amazing All-Powerful Genie/"Friend Like Me" *The Sultan Upbraids Jafar *Aladdin's First Wish *Jafar Makes His Move/"Prince Ali" *The Sultan Rides on the Magic Carpet *Aladdin Argues with the Genie/Aladdin Goes to Jasmine *'Do You Trust Me'/"A Whole New World" *Aladdin Almost Spills the Beans/Aladdin and Jasmine's Kiss *Aladdin Gets Ambushed/The Genie Saves Aladdin's Life *Jafar Gets Exposed *Aladdin's Depression/Iago Steals the Lamp *The Sultan's Announcement/The Genie's New Master is Jafar *Jafar's Dark Wishes/"Prince Ali" (Reprise) *The Ends of the Earth *Jafar Takes Over Agrabah *Aladdin vs. Jafar *Happy End in Agrabah *End Credits (Song: "A Whole New World") *The Return of Jafar Preview *The Fox and the Hound Preview *Disney's Favorite Stories Preview *Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 Promo *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. This is My Habitat (video) This is My Habitat is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on August 31, 2014. It is the video release of the Season 11 special episode Habitat. Plot When Fred Frankstein wants Barney and his friends to move to new habitats with lots of animals in the rainforest, woods, swamp, beach, desert, arctic and savanna. Barney finishes packing and walks around the park, saying goodbye to all his friends (including Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff), who object him leaving. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Rachel *David *Laura *Olivia *Tracy *Ryan *Amy *Melanie *Megan *Myra *Marcos *Victor *Sofia *Lily *Tori *Nathan *Mei *Tyler *Eva *Noah *Mr. Copeland *Fred Frankstein (debut / only appearance) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Bright New Day #Friendship Song #That's My Habitat #Jungle Adventure #Over in the Meadow #Colors Make Me Happy #Mister Sun #It's C-C-Cold BRRR! #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #If You Imagine #This is My Habitat #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Episode *That's My Habitat *This is My Habitat Trivia *This is Fred Frankstein's only appearance. *Barney has his Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. *BJ has his Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. *Riff has his Season 11 voice and 2006-2008 costume. *The Barney costume from "Pistachio" is used. *The Barney voice from "Bop 'til You Drop" is used *The BJ costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used. *The BJ voice from "For the Fun of It" is used *The Baby Bop costume from "The Princess and the Frog" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "BJ the Great" is used *The Riff costume from "The New Kid" is used. *The Riff voice from "Get Happy!" is used. *Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. *David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. *Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). *Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. *Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. *Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. *Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. *Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. *Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. *Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. *Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. *Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. *Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. *Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. *Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. *Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. *Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. *Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. *Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. *Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. *This episode has Similar references from the Sesame Street episode "Frankly It's Becoming a Habitat." *This is the fourth episode to bring the entire season's cast together. The first being Everyone is Special (episode), the second being A Very Special Delivery!, and the third being You are Special. DVD Bonus Features *'Barney's Habitat Adventure' - Rachel, Tyler and Megan help Barney take his suitcase to move to new animal habitats. *'Barney's Animal Habitats '- Barney talks to his friends about animals live in a habitat. I've got a Barney DVD called "This is My Habitat" at is actually released in stores. Let's Show Respect Let's Show Respect is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 6, 1996. Plot Barney teaches the kids all about respecting others. As they learn through through songs and activities, it becomes easier to show respect to others. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Jason *Kathy *Stephen *Mr. Boyd Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Respect #Taking Turns #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #Growing #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #People Helping Other People #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #Respect (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The Respect scene was also shown in the Kids for Character video. *Both Season 3 Barney costumes are used in this video, but at different times. *The ending credits play an instrumental version of Respect. *Five of these kids (Tosha, Shawn, Kathy, Stephen, and Jason) also appeared in Classical Cleanup. Three of them (Tosha, Shawn, and Min) also appeared in Shawn & the Beanstalk, and Barney Safety (with Jason), and in May I Help You?, and Imagination Island (with Derek). *Three of these kids (Min, Shawn, and Kathy) also appeared as a group in Caring Means Sharing, What's That Shadow?, When I Grow Up, and I Can Do That! (with Derek). Barney's "I Can Do" Show Plot Barney and the kids put on a show displaying things that they can do. A girl named Samantha feels left out, when she feels that she may not be as talented as others, but Barney encourages her to try her best, and that there are some things she's good at. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Robert *Jeff *Keesha *Chip *Kristen *Samantha (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Skip to My Lou #Puttin' on a Show #I Can Do #By Myself #The Things That We Can Do #Blue Danube Waltz #Home on the Range #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Alouette #The Baby Bop Hop #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Try and Try Again #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Let's Be Wacky & Silly #I Can Do (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted in This Video #The Things That We Can Do #Let's Be Wacky & Silly Trivia *This home video would've been released on June 12, 1998. *This would've marked the first appearance of Samantha (the same girl who was mentioned throughout A Package of Friendship). *The Barney costume from Barney's Halloween Party would be used in this video. *This would be another time the kids ask Barney a question, before he comes to life. *This would be another time Barney wears dancing shoes. The other times were Barney's Make-Believe Vacation Plot Barney takes the kids to Imagination City, to learn all about the wonders of transportation. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha *David *Julie *Jason Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Imagine a Place #Let's Go on an Adventure #Imagination City #The Transportation Song #Sing a Song of People #Riding in the Car #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #The Noble Duke of York #Sally the Camel #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down By the Station #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Rocket Song #Count the Stars #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Aiken Drum #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down /Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4)) #Imagine a Place #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Barney Songs That Would've Debuted in This Video #'Imagine a Place' #'Let's Go on an Adventure' #'Sing a Song of People' #'Count the Stars' Note: The Transportation Song, and Imagination City would've both debuted in Going Places!. Trivia *This would've been: **The last use of the Season 2 Barney costume. The Season 2 Barney doll, however, would continue to be used for Season 3. **The first home video that BJ appears in. **The last time for Jenny Dempsey to perform as BJ. Jeff Brooks would later take over as the shorter BJ, beginning with Barney Live! in New York City. **The last time for BJ to be the same height as Barney. In Barney Live! in New York City, he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. **The last regular appearances of Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam. They all return in Sing and Dance with Barney, More Barney Safety, and The Best of Barney. *This video would've been written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. *A soundtrack would've also been made, featuring all the songs from this video. *A storybook would've been made, which it would be based on the home video of the same name. *Baby Bop and BJ would've made cameo appearances in the middle, to the near end of this video. *The bench and the tire swing from the first season would've returned in this video. *The regular Season 2 intro would be used during The Barney Theme Song. *The Falling for Autumn! version of I Love You would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. *Michael would wear the same soccer clothes in Barney's Exercise Circus!, Having Tens of Fun!, and There are Seven Days in a Week (episode). Bedtime with Barney Plot Barney, Tosha, Min, Derek, and Shawn have a sleepover at Tosha's house, and have lots of fun with singing songs and telling stories. Cast *Barney *Tosha *Min *Derek *Shawn *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Tosha's baby brothers: Kevin & Kyle Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Library #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Down By the Bay #The Ants Go Marching #The Rocket Song #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Brushing My Teeth #Diddle, Diddle, Dumpling #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #The Night Time Song #Are You Sleeping? #The Sleep Song #Go to Sleep #Bedtime with Barney #I Love You Stories *Let's Go Camping *The Ants and the Grasshopper *The Tortoise and the Hare Trivia *This video would've been released on November 4, 1994. *The story "Let's Go Camping", from Campfire Sing-Along, would've been told again in this video. *This would've been the second home video to take place at Tosha's house. The first being Imagination Island. *This would've been the third and final appearances of Tosha's family. *This group (Tosha, Min, Shawn, and Derek) also appeared in May I Help You?, and Imagination Island. (with Baby Bop and BJ)